


Hearsay

by Sinful Words (MontanaHarper)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-18
Updated: 2007-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Sinful%20Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>On the first day of filming, Jensen turns to him as they walk from make-up to the set and says with a grin, "So, I hear you got bounced from your last long-term gig because you were boning the wrong pretty young thing."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearsay

On the first day of filming, Jensen turns to him as they walk from make-up to the set and says with a grin, "So, I hear you got bounced from your last long-term gig because you were boning the wrong pretty young thing. Lucky for you there isn't that kind of temptation on this job, huh?"

Jared doesn't bother to correct either Jensen's facts or his assumptions.

~ * ~ * ~

It's a couple months before Jensen brings up the topic again. They're in a bar in East Hastings, and Jensen's been kind of twitchy since they got there. At first Jared thinks it's the neighborhood ("Jesus, who'd pay for a piece of that skanky ass?"), but then Jensen throws back a shot and looks at him.

"Was it worth it?" he asks. "Banging Alexis, I mean. Because that was kind of a sweet deal and you let your dick screw it up."

Jared wonders how long Jensen's been wanting to ask him about it, wonders if there's more to this than just prurient interest. Wonders, too, how much shit he'll get if he tells the truth. He takes a long swallow of his beer and says, "Don't believe everything you hear, Jen."

~ * ~ * ~

"So why _did_ they dump you, then, if you weren't fucking around at work?" Jensen asks the next morning as they huddle over coffee cups and danishes, waiting for the lighting guys to finish up.

Jared blows on his coffee, takes a cautious sip. "I never said I wasn't fucking around at work," he says carefully, stirring another spoonful of sugar into the cup.

He watches out of the corner of his eye as Jensen processes that and makes the appropriate leap of logic. "If not Alexis, then who?"

Before Jared can decide how to answer, Liam ducks under the craft services awning and tells them they're wanted on set.

~ * ~ * ~

Jensen disappears when they break for lunch, so Jared loads up a couple of boxes with food and heads to his own trailer, figuring he'll eat and go over the afternoon's pages—or maybe fire up the 360. When he gets there, though, Jensen's already staked out a spot on the couch and is hunched over, peering at the screen of Jared's laptop.

"Liza?" Jensen asks, like the topic wasn't five hours and fourteen conversations ago.

Jared drops his food containers on the table, shrugs his jacket off, and sits down to eat. "Nope," he says around a mouthful of lasagna.

"Keiko?"

"No. Grab me a Coke, will you?" He catches the bottle that Jensen pulls from the mini-fridge and tosses his way, unscrewing the cap and tipping it into his mouth before it can overflow all over the table.

Jensen looks back at the laptop. "Teal?"

Jared laughs, lifting a forkful of salad to his mouth. "You just gonna keep reading names off IMDB until I say yes?"

~ * ~ * ~

Katie's holding an umbrella over them, shielding them from the intermittent flurries of snowflakes, and Jared's blowing on his cupped hands, his fingers numb from the cold. Jensen leans in close and says softly, "Lauren?"

Jared can't help grinning. "A couple of times, yeah." He waits until Jensen's nodding to himself, obviously pleased with having solved the mystery of Jared Padalecki, then he continues, "That wasn't the one that got me fired, though."

Jensen's eyes widen and so does Jared's grin.

~ * ~ * ~

When Jared gets out of the shower at the end of the day, Jensen's waiting for him, feet kicked up on Jared's coffee table and tomorrow's pages scattered across his lap and the couch. "At least give me a hint," he says as Jared pulls on a sweatshirt. "Somebody on the crew?"

Jared just gives Jensen his best Mona Lisa smile and goes looking for his jeans and sneakers.

~ * ~ * ~

Jared wakes to the soft chime of his cellphone. The display shows a picture of Jensen, grinning and crossing his eyes; Jared snapped it sometime in their first week on set and it still makes him want to crack up every time he sees it, even when it's—fuck—three in the morning and he's half-asleep.

He thumbs the talk button. "There better be a fire, Jen," he says, yawning into the phone.

"Was it Chad?" Jensen's slurring a little, either because he's overtired or drunk, or maybe both, and suddenly Jared's wide awake, adrenaline making his heart pound.

He takes a steadying breath and says carefully, "Chad wasn't the reason I got fired, either."

"Right," Jensen says, and Jared's not sure if it's just his imagination, but he kind of thinks Jensen sounds relieved. "See you tomorrow."

~ * ~ * ~

If Jensen had been drunk the night before, he doesn't look any worse for the wear this morning. Jared, though...well, he looks like he's just back from a three-day bender and he knows it. Jensen catches sight of him and frowns, and Jared holds his breath, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Hey, listen," Jensen says softly, "I'm sorry I woke you up last night. You know what an asshole I can be when I'm trashed—"

Jared holds up a hand to stop the apology. "Don't worry about it. Just, next time try drunk-dialing Chris or something, okay? I need my beauty sleep."

~ * ~ * ~

Enough time passes that Jared's actually thinking maybe Jensen's going to let the whole thing drop, but then one night they're at Jared's place—beer and pizza and a football game on television—and Jensen just, out of nowhere, says, "So, are you and Chad still...?"

Jared can't help turning his head to stare, but Jensen's still watching the game like he'd just asked about the score or the weather or something. If Jared didn't know better...but he does, and he can see the subtle line of tension in Jensen's shoulders. The problem is that he's not sure _why_ Jensen's tense, so he's not sure what kind of answer Jensen's looking for.

Finally, he says, "No. Not for a long time," and he thinks maybe Jensen's shoulders relax just a little.

Or maybe that's just wishful thinking.

~ * ~ * ~

It's weird how sometimes things come full-circle.

They're walking from the make-up trailer on the first day back from hiatus, Jensen in scrub pants and a tee-shirt, fake-looking cuts and bruises all over both their faces, when suddenly Jensen stops short. Jared stops, too, and turns around to find Jensen frowning.

"I didn't get it at first," Jensen says—apparently to Jared's sneakers, because that's where he's staring—and Jared's still trying to puzzle out the non sequitur when he continues, "I mean, when you've got this sure thing, good money and a guarantee that it'll go on for five or ten years, what kind of idiot risks it all for pussy? Or dick. Whatever."

Jared bristles at that, pissed at the implication that he's stupid or a sex-obsessed fuck-up or something, and he's about to point out that Jensen's the dog on this set when suddenly Jensen's in his space, one hand on the back of Jared's neck, leaning up to press his mouth lightly against Jared's. Before Jared can react, either to push him away or pull him closer—and fuck, he really doesn't know which he wants to do—Jensen's stepped back again.

"I kinda get it now," Jensen says, finally meeting Jared's eyes and giving him a rueful grin. "C'mon, we're gonna be late and then Kim's gonna be pissy for the rest of the day."

Jared stumbles after him, his thoughts spinning wildly and his lips still feeling the echo of Jensen's kiss.

~ * ~ * ~

They don't talk about it, and things are so _normal_ afterward. If not for the vague buzz that travels like electricity along his skin every time he and Jensen are in proximity, Jared would wonder if maybe he hallucinated the whole thing. As it is, he knows he's watching Jensen more than he used to—and he's maybe being watched more in return, though Jensen hasn't said or done anything overt. Jared can't quite decide if Jensen's leaving the ball in his court, or if the admission and the kiss that went with it were an end unto themselves in Jensen's mind.

At least not until the next time he's awakened by his cellphone at three in the morning, Jensen soft-spoken and introspective on the other end. "I wasn't wrong, was I, J?" Jensen says, not even waiting for Jared to mumble a greeting.

More than half asleep, Jared isn't at his most brilliant. "Huh?"

"Never mind. Sorry."

"Wait," he says, finally figuring out what Jensen means. "No, you weren't wrong. Where are you?"

~ * ~ * ~

Jensen's wearing nothing but a pair of ratty jeans when he answers the door, and Jared has to stop and catch his breath before he can step over the threshold and close the door behind himself. It doesn't feel real, him being here. Jensen _wanting_ him here.

Jensen licks his lips and Jared recognizes the nervous habit as something Jensen only does when he's pinned by the spotlight and feeling out of his depth. Jared reaches out and runs his thumb over Jensen's lower lip, his hand cupping Jensen's jaw.

"You weren't wrong," he repeats, like the twenty minutes it'd taken him to dress and get to Jensen's had never happened.

Jared's back doesn't hit the door with that much force, but he still feels breathless as Jensen's mouth presses against his, this kiss as wet and dirty and needy as their first had been easy and gentle and chaste. Jensen tastes like coffee and want, and Jared's so hard he aches.

~ * ~ * ~

"So," Jensen says, his fingers tracing lazy patterns on Jared's bare skin, "you and Lauren, huh? The innocent youth and the experienced older woman...?"

Jared smiles against Jensen's hair. "Not _that_ innocent," he protests, half-heartedly. "I was eighteen." He can feel Jensen's dick pressing against his hip. Jared's ready to go again, too, but that's not unusual; he's never really needed much in the way of a recovery period.

"And Lauren?" Jensen says, looking up at him and giving him a dirty grin.

"Is experienced, yeah," Jared allows, trying to keep his voice even as Jensen's fingers curl around his dick, thumb sliding across the still-sensitive head. He takes a shuddering breath, and continues, "But do you really want to talk about what me and Lauren did, or do you want to fuck?"

Jensen shifts downward, his hand still moving slowly as he licks and bites a path from Jared's neck down to his hip. "We can't do both?" he asks, then wraps his lips around Jared's dick and slides easily down until Jared can't think, let alone speak.

~ * ~ * ~

At work, nothing changes. Well, mostly, if you don't count the occasional blowjob behind the make-up trailer or lunchtime quickie on Jared's couch. Jensen never asks him again who it was that got him fired from _Gilmore Girls_ , and Jared doesn't volunteer the information.

Occasionally, though, Jensen will stop before doing something new—like the first time he slicked up his fingers and slid them into Jared, one at a time and with agonizing care, until Jared was writhing on them, begging to be fucked—and ask him if anyone's done that to him before. It's kind of like he's getting off on hearing about Jared's past lovers, but kind of like he's trying to outdo them, too.

Jared's never really felt marked before, not even when Chad strung a line of hickeys up the inside of his thigh or when Lauren's nails left bloody crescents on his shoulders as he fucked her against a shadowed wall backstage at the Golden Globes. Jensen's never given him a hickey, never bruised him or left nail- or teeth-marks in his skin, but Jared feels marked all the same, like Jensen's leaving invisible fingerprints all over his body. Weirdly, Jared doesn't really mind.

~ * ~ * ~

Sometimes, when they're lying in bed, lazy and sweaty and with their limbs all tangled together, trading languid kisses and waiting for one or both of them to recover enough to start round three or four—or even five or six, if it's been a good day—Jared will remember what Jensen said to him, way back when ("Lucky for you there isn't that kind of temptation on this job, huh?"), and then he laughs until it hurts, burying his face in the soft skin of Jensen's belly.

Jensen never asks why.


End file.
